


exchange

by Kermits_Soft_Kitty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Inspired by Hernando and Lito, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Sexytimes are abound, first time writing porn, much love, short fic, this is literally just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:42:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4270512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kermits_Soft_Kitty/pseuds/Kermits_Soft_Kitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek tilts his head to kiss wherever he can, mouth sliding in the sheen of sweat covering Stiles’s skin. He smells of perspiration, sandalwood and citrus, tastes of salt. </p><p>“Derek.” Stiles gasps out, arching his spine, clenching down as Derek thrusts into him again. “Derek please.” </p><p> </p><p>Inspired by that really hot Hernando/Lito moment in Sense8 which essentially turned into an orgy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	exchange

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! First fic in, what? Two years maybe?
> 
> This is my first forage into Teen Wolf-dom, even though I've been reading TW fanfic for 2 years+. I apologise if this is really shit porn. I literally spewed it out after watching the sexy moments between Hernando and Lito in Sense8. It was so, so hot. 
> 
> Also, Hernando looks like a cousin of Derek's! Which made everything so much more interesting! Again, sorry if it's balls. I'm just attempting it and hoping that it's ok. Never porned before. Much love, apologies for any mistakes :)) I may make a series inspired by Hernando/Lito. Maybe. Bonus if you spot which reference I added in, and where from!
> 
> Kermit x

Sweat drips down the curve of his nose, illuminated in the soft golden light of the evening that spills in through the wide windows. Beneath his hands Stiles is burning, skin slippery and hot as he rises up from the sheets to press his back to Derek’s front. Derek wraps an arm around Stiles’s waist, feeling the flex and twist of his muscles as he pushes back to meet Derek’s slow, torturous thrusts.

Derek traces his nose up the column of Stiles’s neck, mouthing wet kisses behind his ear before he catches the lobe in-between his teeth. Stiles lets his head tilt back onto Derek’s shoulder, eyes shut in ecstasy as Derek continues to take him, his fingers trying to find purchase on his waist. Soft groans escape Stiles’s throat, breathing fast and uneven. One of his hands reaches back, fingers grasping Derek’s ass desperately as he bites his lips with small, white, even teeth. His hand quickly moves as Stiles lets out a high pitched gasp, scrabbling up to thread through Derek’s hair. The soft tugs of not-quite-pain make stars burst in his eyes and blood continues to pool in his groin.

Stiles continues to roll his hips, cock bobbing gently against his sweat-slick stomach as they undulate together. Derek wants nothing more than to wrap a hand around it, slide his fist up and down until Stiles is crying with the desire to come, but Derek’s free arm – the one not clamped around Stiles’s waist – is securely fixed over Stiles’s right, fingers tangled together, trapped.

Stiles’s breath catches as he turns his head, spine curving forwards on a particularly hard thrust, a whimper escaping his mouth. Derek grins against Stiles’s lips, a breathless laugh rumbling in his throat. Stiles groans in return, teeth biting down on Derek’s bottom lip in retribution.

A game of cat-and-mouse.

Derek sucks in a breath of air at the action, squeezing the arm around Stiles’s waist and re-positioning his legs so that his knees and shins bracket his partners’. Stiles’s feet come up to wrap around his ankles in a position that should have been uncomfortable but only increased the fervour at which Derek moved.

“Derek.” Stiles whispers, voice uneven as Derek continues to thrust. “Der. Der you – you gotta go - _ahh shit_ - harder – _fuck_.”

His voice tails off into a high pitched moan as Derek pushes his body down on Stiles’s, using his weight as leverage to blanket him onto his hands and knees. In this position, Stiles can widen his legs, allow Derek deeper penetration. It changes the angle too, something Derek can tell by the increase in pitch of Stiles’s exclamations. With every push of his hips he nails Stiles’s prostate, sending his boyfriend into a quivering, desperate, slurred mess. Derek tilts his head to kiss wherever he can, mouth sliding in the sheen of sweat covering Stiles’s skin. He smells of perspiration, sandalwood and citrus, tastes of salt.

“Derek.” Stiles gasps out, arching his spine, clenching down as Derek thrusts into him again. “ _Derek please_.”

Derek moves his mouth to bite down on the back of Stiles’s neck, feeling Stiles’s muscles twitch and shiver as his orgasm nears. With a final act of sympathy, Derek untangles his hand from Stiles’s lax one, sliding his palm down Stiles’s sweaty chest and stomach before gliding smoothly onwards to grip his cock, fingers curled in a loose fist on the slick member. Stiles’s head jerks back, mouth slightly parted in ecstasy as his back arches into Derek’s stomach, feet curling _hard_ around Derek’s ankles as his orgasm rips through him. A desperate gasp of air is sucked in before exhaled on a low moan. His long fingers twist in the sheets, white-knuckled. Stiles clenches around Derek, encouraging him to continue despite the fact he must be over-sensitive by now.

The warmth of Stiles’s come on his fingers and the heat of his body against Derek’s own is enough to get Derek tilting on the precipice. All it takes is for Stiles to turn his head and capture Derek’s mouth in a kiss that is more an exchange of breath than sweet suction for him to drop into completion, nerves on fire as he comes inside of his partner. Stiles lets out a soft groan at the sensation, turning to press his lips to Derek’s cheek when he rests his head on Stiles’s shoulder, breathing heavy.

“Still not sure whether I like that or not.” Stiles murmured, voice rough. Derek let out a soft snort, dragging his nose up the curve of Stiles’s shoulder to his neck before kissing the tendon there. He shifted backwards on the rumpled covers, pulling out of Stiles gently. Stiles let out a grunt of discomfort, nose scrunching up as he turned around. As he pulled out the tip of his cock, Derek watched his come slowly slide out of Stiles’s ass and onto his balls, keeping Stiles’s cheeks parted with his hands.

“You find that hot, don’t you.”

Derek blushed. He let go of Stiles’s ass and slid his hands up Stiles’s sweat slicked back. It was cooling now, leaving patches of stickiness on his soft skin. Stiles let out a sigh, turning around to capture Derek’s mouth in a languid kiss. His lips were swollen and tender.

“I’m gonna go have a shower.” Stiles said, dropping his forehead to Derek’s as he cupped one of his cheeks in his palm.

“Okay.”

“And you’re joining me.” Stiles added, clambering off of the bed and moving towards the bathroom. Derek watched him go, admiring the curves and plains of Stiles’s body with a lazy, adoring smile.

“Better.”


End file.
